


Gwen 10 The Original Series

by BlackskullUniverse



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aliens, F/F, Female Protagonist, Lesbian Character, Multi, Other, Romance, Science Fiction, Transformation, Violence, Young Love, female hero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 21:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17009505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackskullUniverse/pseuds/BlackskullUniverse
Summary: Meet Gwen Tennyson, a 10-year-old 6th grader who just started her summer vacation when she found the mysterious Omnitrix and befriend its AI. Now armed with 10 powerful aliens, Gwen began her crime-fighting life as she battled foes from Earth, Space and Beyond!





	Gwen 10 The Original Series

 

In the emptiness of space, a green outlined grey ship flew through the ocean of stars while behind it was a large brown spaceship with red orbs dotting its hull. The brown ship fired its laser cannons at the much smaller ship which dodged most of the attacks, but was unable to evade them completely, the small ship got tagged on it's left wing but managed to counter fire; striking the neck of the command bridge from the larger ship.

  
Within the bridge, the operators are mechanoid beings with color schemes of jet-black and blood-red with little optics on the face. On the command chair sat a humanoid alien creature, who resembled Cthulhu of cosmic mythology with evil red eyes. The bridge quake violently and the alien glanced up to see dust and pebbles pouring down from the ceiling. The mechanoid approached the status monitor with haste.

  
"Lord Vilgax, Power Cell is at 20%! We're losing power!" exclaimed the mechanoid known as Bioid.

  
"Bring the remaining power to the cannons! I want that ship destroyed and the Omnitrix in my possession!" hissed Vilgax, he had come too damn far to stop now. The ultimate weapon was only meer moments from being in his grasp, he wasn’t going to let it get away.

  
The Bioids obliged and commanded the Chimera Wrath to fire its main cannon at minimum power, nailing the smaller ship's rear. Within the small ship, the pilot is a green-skinned humanoid alien with three violet eyes (3rd on the forehead), twin tails on both sides of the head and bird-like legs with long lizard-like tail. She wore white/black body armor with a red core-like badge on the collar and she grunted by the tremor, she then checked the status of her ship on her monitor.

  
"Damn! The rear has been breached!" she cursed under her breath, it was only a matter of time before Vilgax’s drones break in the command center and try to steal the Omnitrix.

  
Back to the larger ship the Bioid’s were operating the controls, they were reverting half of the remaining power back to the engians. The Bioid closest to the monitor check the status of the vehicle they were firing opon, the computer stated the ship was heavily damaged "Direct hit, my Lord. The ship is now compromised!" said the Bioid.

  
"Prepare to board! I want the Omnitrix now." ordered Vilgax.

  
"I won't let you take the Omnitrix, Vilgax! Full power to the rear cannon!" frowned the alien as she dials the commands and the rear cannon began to charge up at maximum power then she ready her index finger over the red button. "FIRE!" she pressed it and the rear cannon fired a fully-charged energy beam that soar across the space and impacted the Command Bridge, creating explosive burst that impacted Vilgax and flew across the bridge.

  
The Bioid recovered and pressed his hand on the monitor, charging up the Chimera Wrath's main cannon to max and fired at the alien's ship, resulting her ship to exploded and emerged critically crippled, leaving only the front section intact.

  
"Ugh! Oh ****!" she cursed in her native tongue. "No choice now! Please…Please reach to him in time." The alien send a command and the ship ejected a small capsule from its starboard side and dives toward the Earth's atmosphere then break apart to reveal a smaller, spherical capsule and it began its entry.

  
#Planet Earth, Year 2012#

  
The story starts in Bellwood, a small city located in the USA. Bellwood was named after a gigantic wooden bell made several hundred years ago, a little silly when anyone thinks about it, but right now we're focusing on one of the middle schools in the city, where a young female redhead at the age of 10 is studying.

  
She's Caucasian, stands over 3’8” and weighs 102 lbs. Despite having an average child structure, her facial structure seems to have hints of maturity. She has natural red hair with more of a orange hue and the front bang was held sideways by a blue cat shape hairpin. It's short near the neck.

  
She wore a long sleeved clear-blue shirt with dark blue streaks on the lower waists and shoulders, the waist has blue outlines as well as blue cuffs. The center has a dark cat icon on it. She wears white pants with same patch and cuffs as the shirt.

  
It was the end of the school year, on the last day of school. The girl, named Gwendolyn Tennyson, held out her pencil and started writing the answers to the final quiz of the year as her teacher began to make an announcement.

  
"Class, I want to let you all know that the summer school registration is still open so it's not too late to sign up." said the teacher.

  
"You're kidding. We are finally getting summer vacations and you expect us to take summer school? No thanks." giggled Gwen in a low voice, then the clock struck 3:00 and the school bell rang. The time had finally came, it was summer and the fun had begun. Gwen had already planned everything she wanted to do during her break from school, one event being going to the beach where most of the woman of Bellwood went during the summer. But what Gwen was excited about was seeing all the cute girls in swimsuits, the very idea made the girl blush

  
Everyone packed up their books, bid goodbye to their teacher and they exited the classroom. Gwen strolled down the hallway then arrived at her locker. She held the padlock and unlocked it with her combination code which opened the metal box, the girl began to pack up her stuff. Today the redhead was just going to relax, unwind from all the stress school gave her. While Gwen may have been a straight A student she never liked spending so much of her time in a classroom, though she knew she needed an education to get ahead in life.

  
When she's about to close the locker, her eyes caught the picture of herself at age 5 with a brunette twin. Time slows down when she began to hear herself laughing and a sunlight flashes before us.

  
#5 years ago#

  
“Faster! Faster, Becky!!!” giggled 5-year-old Gwen as she was riding in a go-kart while wearing a toddler size racing uniform.

  
Pushing her at high “average” speed was her twin sister. She was dressed in a rose strap on pants and black shirt, has ponytail hair and has unique features on her eyes: while one is emerald green like Gwen, the other is sapphire blue.

  
“Vroom!! We're speeding down the highway!! Whee!!” beamed Becky.

  
“Gwendolyn!! Rebecca!! Snack time!” called Natalie Tennyson as she was standing in front of the door.

  
“Yay!!” cheer the twins as they ditch the go kart and ran back to the house. There, the mother served the chocolate chip cake with a bowl of ice cream. They were munching them gleefully while the parents smiled at them.

  
“Look at them. They're so much alike.” said Frank Tennyson.

  
“Like the same food, same games.” smiled Natalie.

  
“Nah huh! Becky likes that stupid Budo Bammer.” Gwen points out.

  
“Sumo Slammer! It's awesome! Gwenny is more into Supagirl.” beamed Becky before her belly gurgled loudly, with Gwen's stomach followed the rhythm. The parents braced themselves as it grew louder then…

  
“UUUUUURRRRRRRRRPPPPPPP!!! Blech… sorry.” Becky gave a big, innocent smile after a big burp.

  
“At least it's not---”

  
*Blllaaaarp!!!*

  
“...Sorry.” blushed Gwen as she ripped a wet one.

  
“Spoke too soon.” sighed Natalie.

  
“Guess even soy milk makes you both gassy. Time to change menu.” chuckled Frank. Gwen began twitching and lock her knees as she began to cry.

  
“Potty time, eh? Becky, stay with Daddy. Mommy will take Gwenny to the bathroom.” smiled Natalie as she pick up and carried Gwen to the restroom.

  
A minute or so later, Gwen sprint down happily and relieved as Natalie followed then check on her husband, who returned from chatting someone over the phone.

  
“Where's Becky?” She asked as she scanned the dining room.

  
“She's probably exploring.” He said. Natalie smiled sweetly as she search the house.

  
“Becky. Becky, dear? Mommy's looking for you.” She called as she searched the rooms. Even if she couldn't find her, she knows her hiding spot: Grandmother Verdona's library. She dart in gleefully. “Gotcha!” She laughed but her smile slowly died and her playfulness becomes concern as the library is empty, saved for a freshly bloom lily flower. She scoped around before she felt something beneath her foot. She glanced down and move her foot aside to find a crescent moon necklace, which the twins often wore around their necks.

  
“Becky…” mouthed Natalie then she raced out and searched the rooms again. “Becky! Becky! Becky, answer me!” She cried.

  
“What? Naty , what's wrong??” Frank asked, startled by her behavior.

  
“Becky's not in the house! Search the neighborhood, I'll check the attics!” Natalie instructed her husband.

  
The parents continued to search everywhere, calling Rebecca's name. Even the neighborhood joined the search. Multitude of people calling Rebecca while the neighborhood are viewed from the sky until the scene faded away with voices reduced to echoes.

  
2 months later...

  
"WAAAAAAAHHH! WAAAAAAAAHHH!" cried Gwen with her eyes pouring endless tears and her nose starts running as the policeman talks to her parents.

  
"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Tennyson. Sincerely. It's been two months and there's not a single trace of your daughter. Harsh but...she's long gone. I'm sorry." he sighed in grief.

  
"NO! I CAN'T ACCEPT THAT! REBECCA! OH REBECCA! MY BABY!" screamed Natalie in deep sorrow.

  
"WAAAAAAAAHH! BEEEECKY! WAAAAAAAHH!" cried Gwen.

  
#End Flashback#

  
Gwen looked away from the photo, putting it back in the locker. "Becky... they said you're dead, but somehow I know you're alive. I just don't know where you are, but I'll find you somehow..." Gwen muttered, saddened. Her sister had been gone for years, with each passing day the young girl missed her lost family member more and more.

  
"Hey! Cut it out!" cried a voice. Gwen turned her head to the right and noticed three older students. This gave the redhead a bad feeling in her gut, she had a urge to find out what was going on.

  
One is a 13-year-old girl who has smooth raven-black hair and has serious-tone fashion structure. She wears a formal school uniform: wine-red jacket with inner white shirt and dark-blue tie, and darker red skirt. She has formal shoes with tube socks.

  
With her are two common girls; an African and a Bronx. They wore the same uniform as the raven hair, but blue tones, meaning the uniform are symbolism of their status.

  
They are pushing around a 10-year-old girl with blonde hair and dressed in Safari attires. Her eyes are amber and tied in twin ponytail.

  
"What's the matter, Casey? Want your mama gorilla?" mocked the minion #1.

  
"Leave me alone!" cried Casey.

  
"Go away then. Go away, Animal-Freak!" smirked the raven girl.

  
Gwen gave a frown, closed her locker and marches her way to the goons. This wasn’t the first time this sort of thing happened, but it always made the Tennyson girl red with anger. When they pushed Casey, Gwen caught her then stepped right in front as she held up her hands in a defensive stance.

  
"I told you before and i'll tell you again, Simone. Mess with Casey, you get the 10." frowned Gwen holding up her hands, she was getting tired of Simone messing with Casey all the time.

  
"Gwendolyn! Again-- Why are you always defending her? She's obsessed with animals and she acts like animals, literally! Doesn't that embarrass you?!" argued Simone, she couldn’t believe Gwen was protecting Casey again.

  
"So what? I studied martial arts and have a big butt." Gwen showed her butt, which is about 5 inches wide and plumb for a normal 10 year old. Simone fidgeted a bit and tried to stay focus, but seeing Gwen’s plump butt made her fight off a nosebleed. "And you're the daughter of an American Icon. So don't blame her for trying to emulate her family." said Gwen as she resume her defense posture.

  
“Gwendolyn…” stammered Simone, still looking back and forth from Gwen’s gorgeous face and hot butt. It was no secret she found the redhead attractive, she just never found the nerve to express such feelings.

  
“Your move.” She smirked.

  
“Fine! Get her." ordered Simone with a snap of her fingers and her minions move in with their hands ready but Gwen threw two quick jabs that startled them and halt their approach, only to notice Gwen had her hands held behind her back, head bowed down.

  
"What was that?" asked minion #1 named Sabina.

  
"Are you chicken?!" yelled minion #2 named Angelica.

  
"No. Just wanted to give each of you a goodbye present." Gwen lifts her head and gave a big cheerful grin as she held up two belts. Just as the minions noticed their belts, their skirts dropped down and revealed their panties. Sabina’s was yellow with white hearts, while Angelica’s were a lacy red. Gwen was fighting off a nosebleed of her own, seeing the panties of some of the most hottest girls in school was a good way to end the year in Gwen’s oppenion.

  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" screamed the minions as they pulled their skirts up and ran away in shame.

  
"Sabina! Angelica!" cried Simone then glared at Gwen. "Why you!" hissed the blond, angry that Gwen would do that to her friends.

  
"It's the end of school year, Simone. Give it a rest and leave Casey alone. We don't want the Prez getting all messy, now don't we?" Gwen gave a cheeky grin, still turned on from seeing the underwear of Simone’s minions.

  
Gwen may have only been a ten year old girl, but she was smart enough to know she was a full time lesbian. She realized this last summer, when her parents took her to the doctors for a checkup and Gwen got a nosebleed from a female doctor with breast the size of her head. The redhead knew she was far too young to be thinking about this type of thing, but sometimes she just couldn’t help it. Gwen’s parents were really supportive, it made the girl happy to learn her mom and dad accepted this part of her.

  
"Grrr! Very well, Gwendolyn. You're lucky, Animal-Freak!" scoffed Simone as she snatched the belts away from Gwen and stormed off to find her minions. Gwen sighed and turned to Casey as she picked up her books.

  
"Thanks..." sighed Casey.

  
"Don't feel down, Casey. You got the entire Simone-free summer." smiled Gwen.

  
"I know. Just I feel...useless. And I hate it they all make fun of me, just because I studied and learning every patterns of animals, even their languages. Why is that a bad thing!?" she complained.

  
"People just don't understand. You be thankful they didn't say anything even worse or I would really hurt them." Gwen said, yet she still noticed Casey feeling down. "Look, you defended me when I was down and defenseless, so I'm returning the favor. You're my best friend forever." smiled Gwen.

  
"Hmm... See ya later." she smiled as she gave her a hug then ran off to the exit.

  
"Bye." she waved good-bye but before she headed out, Gwen turned around and marched back to where Simone ran to find her minions. Gwen continue strolling before entering the girls’ restroom, turn over the corner and found Simone observing her minions readjusted the belts. Gwen sighed when she saw the two girls with their skirts back on, but she supposed business came before pleasure.“Sabina. Angelica.” She called.

  
“Huh?!” The trio turned to see Gwen.

  
“I want to speak with Simone. Alone.” Gwen demanded in an icy tone and fierce glare, this redhead could get scary when she wanted to.

  
*glup* O-Okay! // All yours, Ms. Nesmith!” The two finished adjusting the skirt and fled, leaving Simone alone.

  
“...” Simone gulped and stood her ground, she certainly didn’t want to show fear. Gwen retained her glare and she slowly stepped closer, which made Simone fidget and step back a foot.

  
“Simone… Now that school year is over, and we're alone…” Gwen began and Simone's heart start beating fast, she always wanted some time alone with Gwen but not like this. “What the Sam's hill matter with you!?! The three of us were inseparable friends along with Zachery Harmen but all the sudden, the moment he moved to another country, you started bullying Casey and worse, you made her a laughingstock of the school for two years!!! I demand to know why or this time, I will hurt you!!!” growled Gwen as she held up her fist, she didn’t want to get violent but Simone forced her this time.

  
“G-Gwendolyn… P-Please… You don't have to do this. I promise to leave her alone…” stuttered Simone as she was backed into the wall, sweat was pouring down her face. Why was it the one time she got to be with Gwen was when she threatened to knock her teeth out, seriously what was with her luck with the redhead.

  
“Not until you explain yourself first!” Gwen grabbed Simone’s tie and squinted her eyes at her, bringing the fear of god into the girl. “Talk…” she hissed.

  
“... I...can't. You won't believe me. If I really tell the truth, you will deny it… Ask Casey. She will tell you the truth.” Simone sighed in defeat.

  
“If you don't at least give me the answer, then I will visit you every d--”

  
“Gwendolyn, don't make threats. I'm sorry, I will leave her alone… The last thing I want is losing your friendship.” Simone gave Gwen a hug which made the redhead sigh, exhausting her anger. Simone was lucky she was a friend and super cute, otherwise she would need to go find a dentist for new teeth.

  
“Simone, promise me you’ll leave Casey alone. If you feel ready to talk about it, you know where I live.” Gwen breaked the hug and walked away, better to leave now before things got ugly. Simone was blushing with a smile as she watched her leave, mostly from watching Gwen’s cute butt. Gwen stopped to turn and gave a caring smile, but soon changed it to a smug one. “Oh, and I know you have been looking at my butt the whole time we’ve talked. “ Gwen teasingly said as she left, making Simone blush a crimson red.

  
After Gwen was gone Simone was left alone with her thoughts, she was using the wall behind her as support to keep from falling to the flour. That redhead knew how to get to her whenever she liked to, that was something Simone was reminded about several times before. Everytime she thought she had the situation controlled, Gwen made her all flushed and nervous.

  
It didn’t help that Gwen would tease Simone with her good look constrontly, either by giving her seductive looks or showing off her amazing body. Simone was three years older then Gwen but was potty in her hands, it made the brunet want to be with her more.

  
Simone had always wanted to express her true feelings to Gwen, but never found the strength to fully explain her feeling no matter how hard she tried. But this summer was going to be different, Simone was going to make sure of it “Your gentle soul is another thing I love about you… My Gwendolyn.” she commented, this summer she would make Gwen hers and hers alone no matter what it took.

  
At the street, Gwen was strolling her way home when an old RV drove up to the sidewalk and parked beside her. The power window rolled down and reveals the driver. He's a 59-year-old man with greyish-hair, a bit overweight and wore a brown vest over his red Hawaiian shirt, tan pants and a wristwatch. He's 5’5”.

  
"Hey, Kiddo!" waved the man to the redhead, making the girl smile happily from seeing one of her favorite people in the world.

  
"Grandpa Max! How are you?" she asked, happy to see her awesome grandfather again. Maxwell Tennyson was a retired plumber and one of the most loved members of the Tennyson Family, not to mention he used to work as an airforce pilot for the army.

  
"I'm great, thanks! I'm heading to the Yosemite National Park to start my vacation. Wanna come?" asked Max with a smile, hoping he could bring one of his favorite grandchildren with him for summer vacation. Gwen thought about it for a moment, a summer roadtrip did sound fun with all the places they would probably go to.

  
"Grandpa, I don't want that Big-Butted Dweeb to come with us!" complained a voice that made Gwen wide eyed, that voice could only belong to the most annoying person she knew.

  
"Oh no..." she groaned then a 10-year-old boy hopped on the navigator seat and grinned at Gwen, but all she could do was frown at the rude boy.

  
He has short, messy brunette and emerald-green eyes, wore a T-shirt that are divided in two colors; green and black, and wore a baggy brown pants. He's 3 inches shorter than Gwen, but three hundred times more annoying.

  
"Ben... Why am I not surprised?" she sighed, don’t get her wrong Gwen loved her cousin but he got on her nerves more than anybody else. The two of them had a love-hate relationship, they both love to hate each other.

  
"Nice to see your boring face, Dweeb!" mocked Ben.

  
"You know what, Grandpa? Enjoy your survival with Mister Doofus 'cause I have my own summer vacation set in motion and they are girls only." said Gwen.

  
"Good! This trip will be much more fun without you." chuckled Ben, feeling great that his know it all cousin wouldn’t ruin his summer trip.

  
"Well, you have my phone number so call us if you want to chat." said Max as they drove off and Gwen waved goodbye then pressed her arm across her forehead.

  
"Phew! I was almost going to join him if Ben hadn't opened his big mouth." she sighed very much relieved then strolled down the street until she arrived at the Bellwood Street then her house. She open the door and walked in, the first day of summer was a lot more stressful than she thought it would be. First the situation with Simone and Casey, but now she almost got stuck with her dofus of a cousin.

  
"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" she called out but no replies were returned, this caused the redhead to raise an eyebrow. She entered the kitchen and noticed a note on the table. Gwen picked it up and read it.

  
*Gwen, Frank and I are visiting your aunt with your brother. We'll be back tomorrow. There is a meatloaf in the microwave*

  
*Love, Your Mom*

  
"Thanks, Mom." smiled Gwen.

  
The scene switched to show the microwave already set to 2 minutes and Gwen walked down to the living room, dressed in an exercise outfit; yellow over-the-shoulder shirt, blue/purple shorts, wristbands and pink headbands; and a pair of sneakers with long socks. She pushed the button on the radio and the music "Work by Rihanna ft. Drake" began to play.

  
"Let the summer vacation begin!" she cheered as she start doing squats, about 10 or so. Afterward she sat down in a split and start doing half-moon stretch. It was a lot of work to look this good, so Gwen needed to get a head start for the summer. She also wanted to look good in the new swimsuit she bought a few weeks ago, it was a light blue one piece that had a dark blue cat symbol on the belly button. What Gwen liked the most about it was that it showed off her butt perfectly, that would get the attention of a few girls.

  
Gwen enjoys doing her routine exercise as she likes to be flexible and warm-up, not to mention to keep her butt nice and tight. The redhead continued her exercise until the microwave start beeping, stating the meatloaf is ready. She finished her exercise, switch the radio channel as she stood up and open the microwave. She then sat down at the table and listen to the radio news while eating her meatloaf.

  
13 minutes later, she finished her meal and checked her watch. "4:32 pm. Time for my jogging. That'll help circulating my system." said Gwen as she placed the dirty dish on the sink, she needed a run to keep her body being natural. It would be a disaster if she meet a cute girl and let out a gassy fart, that happened before and it haunted Gwen since then.

  
After closing the door and making sure it's locked, Gwen store the house key in her pocket, activated her stopwatch mode and began jogging away from her house and down the street, greeting neighbors as she goes.

  
When the clock struck 6:00 pm, the sun began to set and Gwen was jogging laps around the Bellwood Park.

  
"Nothing beats a good jog." she said to herself then her watch start beeping and she checked it. "Oh, time to go back." she smiled as she began to turn around and jog back until she heard a whooshing sound.

  
She stopped in her track and looked up to see a falling green star. "Wow! A shooting star!" gasped Gwen in awe. She had never seen one before outside of TV or books, maybe this was the universe offering a break from the rough day she has had.

  
Not missing her chance, she cupped her hands and start wishing her secret wish. Once she's done, she opened her eyes and looked up, just to spot something that shocked her: the shooting star was heading right for her!

  
"EEK!" she squealed as she immediately started running away from the shooting star, the universe wasn’t giving her a break it wanted to take her out. The star continues tailing Gwen before it impacted the ground, creating an explosion of fire, dust and debris while its shockwave smacked Gwen off the ground. "WAAH!" screamed Gwen as she flew across the park for a few yards before landing hard and stumbled over for a while, the shock kept her from feeling the pain for a little but soon she felt the full effect of the impact.

  
Once she now lay flat on the grass, she rose up immediately and clutched her arm in pain before turning around to see a large crater with long trail, emanating smoke from the core.

  
"W...What...was that?" she muttered as she stood up, cautiously approached the crater and try to glance over the smoke. It subsided and reveals the spherical capsule, intact from the crash. "It's not a meteorite. Not even a satellite." she wondered before the ledge gave away and she fell down with a small "eep". She rose up, dusts her pants and patted her butt twice.

  
"Ow... My butt." she winched then, seeing she's next to the sphere, approach it to investigate closely before the sphere suddenly open itself wide.

  
Inside the sphere was a very big black/grey wristwatch with white tubes, green buttons with a large one on one side and has a hourglass-shape faceplate with grey section and black outlines. The device gave out a beeping sound and the faceplate gave out a green emanating glow.

  
"What's that?" Gwen wondered.

  
Gwen glanced around for any visible locals then ponders her mind, debating whether or not she could pick it up. Curiosity won, she decided to bend over and reached her left hand out to pick up the device.

  
Suddenly the device unstrapped itself, jump up and strapped itself on Gwen's wrist. It then shrunk to become small and slimmer for Gwen's wrist and make beeping sound. The camera then zoomed into the faceplate, enters the tunnels of systems and transfer streams of sort, green liquid-like energy flows across the access tube and enters Gwen's blood stream, the camera switched to microscopic and we witnessed the green energy surged around the DNA, wrapped onto it and gave a sharp, painful jolt.

  
"AHHH! Get off! Get off!" screamed Gwen in pain and fear as she swung her arm about in panic then grabbed the watch and struggle to pull it off but it won't budge not even a single inch.

  
"Hey! Quit shaking me around!" complained a female computerized voice that sounds like Gwen's. That startled her and dart her head around.

  
"Who said that!?" she asked.

  
“I did. Look at your wrist." said the voice.

  
Gwen turned her head to the source of the voice. Standing on top of the watch's interface is a pure green holographic being with a human appearance. While not accurate, she resembles Gwen in facial structure. She's nude but has twin streaks that covered her breasts and crotch while emulating a swimsuit piece, this made Gwen feel a little turned on at the sight of this. Her eyes resembled the symbol of the watch (black sclera and green hourglass iris). She stands over 5 inches.

  
"Hi, I'm Omni the Omnimatrix! Are you Maxwell Tennyson?" she asked. Gwen just stares in shock, fear and confusion before she shook her head as her response. "You're not? But my sensor stated that your DNA matches Maxwell Tennyson?" she wondered as she fold her arms and rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

  
"I-I'm his granddaughter..." she stuttered.

  
"Oh, that makes perfect sense." she said.

  
"What does?!" Gwen exclaimed.

  
"That your DNA almost matches Maxwell's DNA. Ah, well. I'm stuck to you so better accept my feminine side." she smiled as she placed her hands on her hips.

  
"Just...what are you?! Where did you come from!? Are you Russian gadget or North Korea!?" asked Gwen.

  
"You are asking a lot of questions and several stupid ones, too. Like I said, my name is Omni the Omnimatrix. Omnimatrix is the Level 20+ DNA Alterer Device that is capable of changing the user's DNA with another and metamorphic him/her into a completely different species and back again as well as capable of storing 1,000,902 DNA samples from the entire galaxies, repairing/restoring genetic cells, learn about other's life cycle and... Are you understanding me?" asked Omni.

  
"A-A...alien?" she baffled.

  
"Technically, I'm an AI, Artificial Intelligence and technically again, the Omnitrix is an alien technology." Omni said.

  
"..." Gwen remained silent.

  
"Uh... I didn't catch you--"

  
"THIS IS AWESOME! AN ALIEN TECH FROM ANOTHER PLANET!" she cheered before she instantly covered her mouth. "Sorry, got carried away." she whispered.

  
"You're odd, Miss..." began Omni.

  
"Gwendolyn D. Tennyson but call me Gwen. So, you said this...Omnimatrix, is it? You're saying that this can switch my DNA to another at will? How?" she asked with curious look.

  
"Much better that you activate it. Push that button." said Omni as she vanished. Gwen gazed at the green button facing her then pressed it with her index finger.

  
The faceplate rose up and reveals its circuitry then the hourglass symbol morphed into diamond shape and revealed a silhouette icon with bulky arms and flame-like head then the device let out a beeping sound.

  
"Now press the core down." she said and Gwen raised her hand up. "I SAID PRESS-" Too late as Gwen slammed her hand against the core and pushed it down.

  
The Omnitrix released a burst of green energy and the faceplate switched from diamond-shape into a full-open circle then camera zoomed into the innards of the watch once more and saw a DNA sphere was formed before jet into the access stream, enters Gwen's bloodstream and sore around like a green comet before approaching the DNA, four white energy bolts stabbed a section of her DNA, ripped it off and trade places, installed itself on the DNA then it erupted in a living firewall and spread across the rest of the DNA.

  
Camera zoomed out of the Omnitrix before it then sank into her wrist as her hand began to rapidly produce multiple charcoal-black rocks, covering her whole hand and forearm. The rocks spread across her arm then her shoulder and finally reached to her eye as she screamed in horror and pain then her eyes glowed yellow as the rocks formed around it then everything went black. When she opened her eyes, she gazed at her hands: her hands became a pair of flaming hands with red-violet magma rock-like shells!

  
"AHHHHHH! I'm on fire! I'M ON FIRE! WAAAAAAAHH!" screamed Gwen with her voice sounding like an adolescent woman with growl and fire crackle behind it.

  
She had genetically transformed into a living humanoid entity made of lava with magma rocks as shells around her body. She wore a bodysuit based on the color texture of her clothes: light blue with dark blue collar and dark blue patches on the sides with blue outlines. The legs are coated with leggings, from thighs’ end to the ankles, based on Gwen's pants but dark blue with light blue steak and ankle cuffs. Her flames around her head emulate her hair with a hairpin. She screamed once more and began running around in complete panic.

  
"Hey! Calm down, girl! Stop running around and listen to me! You are not burning! Fire is normal for Pyronite!" yelled Omni as her holographic chibi-head appears on her right shoulder. Gwen heard her and slowly stop running as she gazed at her arms again.

  
"Oh... Hey, you're right! I'm on fire but I don't feel like it." said Gwen as she held up her arm and gazed at it in awe.

  
"Of course not. Pyronite are a race of living magma life-form and they practically live on the Star Pyro so it's natural to them." said Omni with a smile.

  
"So...if I'm made of fire..." Gwen raised her hand again and her palm flared up with flames. "Wow, now that's hot!" she smiled as she focused the flame into a small sphere then start tossing it back and forth between her hands.

  
"Wow, you got the hang of it already. Normally the Users needs some time for their body to adjust with their new DNA code." said Omni.

  
"You said Users. Does that mean anyone can wield this Omnitrix?" asked Gwen as she placed her hand on her hip and tossed her fireball up and down with her other hand.

  
"Correct. The Omnitrix has the ability to change shape and sizes to fit their users. You, for example, have slim wrist so I made my body smaller and slimmer to perfectly fit on you." she explained.

  
"Oh, I got an idea!" said Gwen as she quickly walk to the large rock nearby, climbed on it and held up her hands to take better aim.

  
"Uh, what are you doing?" asked Omni. As her answer, Gwen swung her hands back, flames start making humming sound and she thrust her hands diagonally up, firing twin heat ray that detonated in the sky and formed into the word "GWEN" with firework effects. "WHOA! How did you do that?! There's no way you can easily master the Pyronite's pyrokinesis!?”

  
"Hey, when you got it, you got it. And I think I got this down." smiled Gwen.

  
"Hmmm... Maybe you are Maxwell Tennyson's granddaughter. Guess I didn't made a mistake after all." smiled Omni.

  
"So... Uh, how do I turn back to normal?" asked Gwen as she glanced at Omni.

  
"The Omnitrix is equipped with a Limiter to prevent any critical damage to your genetic make-up so you'll remain transformed for about 10 minutes, give or take." answered Omni.

  
"And where's the Omnitrix? It's no longer on my wrist." she asked as she check her wrists.

  
"Look at your left thigh." she said and Gwen looked at the said thigh where the Omnitrix rest as a symbol-like badge.

  
"Wow, the Omnitrix acts like a superhero logo." she said as she strokes the symbol. "I better get home quickly. If people saw me before time's up, they'll enter a panic." she said as she began to jog her way home, hoping no one will see her.

  
Back in Earth's orbit, a swarm of drones that share the same coloring as the Chimera Wrath are doing external repairs to the warship while the Bioids are fixing the Bridge. One Bioid approached to the large healing tank and made his report.

  
"What do you mean it's not there?! This battle almost cost me my life!" gasped Vilgax as the cranes pulled Vilgax up. He was in such critical condition as the blast almost destroyed his body, costing him his left arm and both legs. He was equipped with medical tubes and placed a life support mask to keep him alive. "And you're telling me that the Omnitrix is no longer aboard on that ship!?" asked Vilgax with every raspy breath and agony as the small medical bots are repairing the damaged tissues as much as they can.

  
"Sensors indicated a pod jettison from the ship, just before boarding. Landed on the planet surface below." reported the Bioid. "As for the Uroxide, she vanished but we're certain she's still aboard." it added.

  
"Forget the Uroxide… Urgh… Be careful!!!” snarled Vilgax in agonizing pain as he grabbed one of the bot and crushed it, squirting oils.

  
“Please be still. We cannot treat you without sealing the wounds.” The medic bot informed as they resume the treatments.

  
“We have the coordinate of the Omnitrix's landing site.” The Bioid informed.

  
“… Go! Bring it to me..." hissed Vilgax as he glanced at the large shadow figure, who head off without question. The Chimera Wrath opens its hull and jettisons a large bullet-like object down toward Earth.

  
Back on Earth, at Bellwood Park St. 345…

  
"AW MAN!" cried Gwen.

  
Gwen arrived home safely and, just as Omni stated, 10 minutes is up and Gwen reverted back to her normal self. Unfortunately, when she enter her house, she noticed too late that her Pyronite form left scorched footprints on the rugs and now she is trying to bleach it so the burns will fade but failed.

  
"Why didn't it occur me that I'm a living fireball!?" she complained.

  
"You seem stressed over a rug." said Omni.

  
"Of course I am! It cost $120! It's a rarity!" she shrieked.

  
"Hey, that's a nice shirt you got there. Can I try it on?" asked Omni and Gwen glanced at her favorite shirt then at the AI.

  
"It's too big but maybe you can scan it." she shrugged. Omni nodded and project sensor lights at Gwen's shirt, copying its structure and designs then she constructed her own shirt around her torso. She spun around to show off.

  
"I look cute! And I love that cat icon!" smiled Omni.

  
"Hey, that's cool." smiled Gwen. Seeing the burn won't go away, she gave up and walk away, praying her parents doesn't notice.

  
"I love the color too. Let me make some adjustment." Omni vanished back into the Omnitrix then the Omnitrix made several beeping sound and, right before Gwen's eyes, the Omnitrix changed its colors, matching Gwen's shirt color texture. The bezel is shaken like a cat and an extra plate extends on the back of her hand then Omni appears. "What do ya think?" she asked.

  
"So cute! I love it!" smiled Gwen as she sat down on the sofa and removed her pulverizing gloves.

  
"You're welcome, Gwen. Gwen... That's a very nice name." said Omni then Gwen held up the Omnitrix and pressed the button, grabbed the ring dial and start turning the dial, causing the symbol to close instantly and open immediately to show a different silhouette. This time, it's slender figure with slight bulky arms and bug-eyed shape head.

  
"Let's test this one out." she smiled as she pressed the core and the Omnitrix let out a flash of light before the screen turned black and a green computer text typed on screen.

  
[Insert Soundtrack: Female Titan Chase Theme of AOT]

  
GALVAN

  
Omni announced before bursting into bright light and a green DNA sphere speed through the blood stream at side angle, before replaced with footage of several genetic cells, flashing and pulsing as the cells merged with the DNA sphere.

  
Gwen float in midair, shrouded in silhouette with green hue as she rotated once before facing the camera. She felt her body pulsing, causing her to curl up then thrust her fists down & held horizontal by the hips. Gwen's face got her skin burn off, exposing and spilling green energy out. Her arms began to lose its skins then her legs until she's completely an embodiment of green energy.

  
Gwen was then sealed within a cocoon of double-helix and initiates the metamorphism. Gwen's arm began to inflates and the fingers fused into four long fingers as amphibious scales slowly coating the arms. The legs grew thinner and mold into amphibian like legs with three toes. Her head grew large with two slightly large lumps over the eye section and the scales molds around as the eyes expanded greatly and shaped like ovals with feelers grew out of the head.

  
The cocoon gave a spark before exploding, ejecting smokes and revealed the alien. It's an amphibian grey-skinned alien with oval shape eyes with “-” pupils and gain orange hair neatly comb. Gwen's clothes altered into a bodysuit with the top gaining skirt that covered her thighs. The Omnitrix symbol, now gain cat shaped rims, is located on the back. She then shrink down to 5” and dropped in heroic crouching stance with one hand on the floor, concluding the transformation.

  
[End Track]

  
The newly transformed Gwen stood up and gazed at herself then her surroundings.

  
*Huh?! I shrunk?!* She squeaked in shock through her thought, though she's confused why no vocal can be heard from her mouth. As she tried to speak, Omni appears beside her, sharing similar heights as her.

  
"That DNA sample is from the Galvan. They may be small but they are technological genius and can solve anything that involves techs or science. You can also crawl on vertical surface and has elastic tongue within your small mouth. As a Galvan, your diets are insects, especially grasshoppers. Your mouth is too small for vocal speech so you can talk via telepathy and you breathe through your gills." explained Omni.

  
*Hmmm... Genius, huh? I got an idea!* smiled Gwen as she dash across the living room and arrived at the table where her book lies. She jumped very high and land on the table then grabbed her book and start passing the pages.

  
"What are you doing, Gwen?" asked Omni.

  
*Testing my brain out. Ah-ha! There it is.* said Gwen as she found her homework she couldn't finish then she grabbed the pencil and start writing.

  
"You're testing the Galvan's mind through your homework involving math?" wondered Omni.

  
*Science math. I always get stuck on those subjects but now, thanks to my new super-brain, I aced it!* smiled Gwen as she finished answering the problems and beamed with pride. *Ms. Daisy will be very please!* she said.

  
"Ha ha ha... You are really something. So, you live all by yourself?" asked Omni as she gazed around the house.

  
*Actually I lived with my parents. They're out visiting my aunt so they won't be back 'till tomorrow. I used to have a...sister...* Gwen grew sad and sat down on her table as a tear shed from her eyes. Omni noticed that.

  
"You're leaking!" she gasped, worried that the girl might be damaged. While Omni didn’t know much about Human biology she knew a leak could mean something was wrong with her body, the AI would probably need to do some research on how to repair the redhead. How would one go about fixing a Human anyway, perhaps a recovery center or repair bay was needed.

  
*Huh? Oh, it's just tear, a liquid substance that ejects from the edges of one's eyes called tear ducts as the reaction to certain emotions such as sadness or loneliness.* explained Gwen as she wiped her tear.

  
"You missed your sister? What happened to her?" she asked.

  
*She...She went missing…* she answered.

  
"How-"

  
*I don't want to talk about it.* she cut her off and Omni gazed sadly.

  
"It hurts, does it?" she asked and Gwen nodded her head.

  
Back at the crash site, the mysterious pod ejected from Vilgax's ship enters the airspace and impacted few yards away from the Omnitrix crash site.

  
The pod is colored like the drones then steams ejects from the linings before both sides of the pod pops out and converts into a pair of robotic arms then grew sharp claws. The top pops open and reveal a head with bug-eyed red optics then extends three arachnid legs from its lower section then slammed its leg against the ground, lifting itself up to its full 15 feet tall.

  
It starts searching around until it spotted the capsule that once housed the Omnitrix. The target circle locks on it and scanned for the Omnitrix but finds it empty so it extends its claw up, amped up the cannon on its palm and fired an energy bolt that destroyed the pod then began to march its way to the city.

  
At home, Gwen morphed back to her human self and she was busy eating some Reese cereals while Omni observed the box.

  
"Wow, they combined peanut butter and chocolate with other stuffs into these pebbles? Cool!" smiled Omni as she munches one pebble.

  
"Yeah. It's great the science. So, how many aliens can I become?" asked Gwen as she fiddles with the Omnitrix but it makes a decline beeping as the coloring are now red.

  
"Since this is the first time I become active, the Omnitrix only has 10 starter aliens. Note: After reverting from your transformed state, you have to wait 5 minutes to recharge." said Omni.

  
"That's not fair!" whined Gwen.

  
"It's for safety, Gwen. You cannot expect to stay transformed too long. It'll mess up with your genetic make-up." explained Omni.

  
"That's true... So, why do you want my grandpa?" asked Gwen.

  
"Well, I- Danger! Danger! Hostile drone detected at 10 miles north from here! Power Level...545! Level Wolf!" exclaimed Omni with her eyes flashing red.

  
"HUH!?" asked Gwen before hearing several shing sound and explosions, causing Gwen to bolt out of her chair and ran out of her house, just to see a firewall at the distance with smokes rising.

  
Switching away from Gwen, we find many people running away, screaming as several vehicles got blasted away from the giant drone's laser cannon. Several police cars arrived and start shooting at the drone but bullets had no effect.

  
"Mayday! Mayday! Requesting back-up! We have a giant...robot...thing attacking Bellwood Park Street! Repeat, we need back- Watch out!" warned the police as the drone lifted its leg and nearly crush the police if he hadn't move away and also crushed the car. It turns its head and aimed its laser cannon at the house, fired it and blew it apart.

  
"Is that a giant robot!?" asked Gwen.

  
"My sensor indicated that destroyer was sent to find me. I just woke up and already I brought something terrible." said Omni with disbelief.

  
"I don't blame you, Omni. Whoever send that robot is a very dangerous person; seeing how much firepower he got." frowned Gwen as the robot continue its havoc.

  
"What are you going to do?" asked Omni.

  
"My grandmother was a police woman and she helps people in need. Looks like this is my chance to follow her footstep. Omni, is there any alien worth kicking butt?" asked Gwen.

  
"...Okay, let me dial the form." Omni activated the Omnitrix and rotated the dial until it stops at the silhouetted image of a slender-yet-bulked figure then the core pops up. "Use this Petrosapien form." she said. Gwen nodded and pressed the core down.

  
[Insert Soundtrack: Female Titan Chase Theme of AOT]

  
PETROSAPIEN

  
Omni announced before bursting into bright light and a green DNA sphere speed through the bloodstream at side angle, before replaced with footage of several genetic cells, flashing and pulsing as the cells merged with the DNA sphere.

  
Gwen float in midair, shrouded in silhouette with green hue as she rotated once before facing the camera. She felt her body pulsing, causing her to curl up then thrust her fists down & held horizontal by the hips. Gwen's face got her skin burn off, exposing and spilling green energy out. Her arms began to lose its skins then her legs until she's completely an embodiment of green energy.

  
Gwen was then sealed within a cocoon of double-helix and initiates the metamorphism. Gwen stretch out her arm, being coated with teal mineral based skin before it start growing organic crystal shards, encasing the arm and the hand with the middle fingers mold together. The torso fortified its bone structure before being encased with crystals. Gwen held up her head then crystal formation slowly crawls around the head and seals her face, her eyes were close tight before she shot them open and her eyes produced a green flash of light, which cause the cocoon to exploded and smokes filled the area.

  
The newly transformed alien faced the fourth wall as the eyes flashed then the camera zooms out as she swung her arms and spun around once then held up the arms, pumped them down and held them by the hips as she stood heroically, completing the transformation.

  
Gwen is now a 7 ft tall crystalline humanoid being. She has crystal layer over her chin and sides that linked to her flat crystalline hair with one crystal bang and an engraved hairpin. She gain the bodysuit that was based on Gwen's clothes; the torso suit with dark blue streaks on the shoulders and the pants are equipped with blue-with-dark blue-cuffs boots. The Omnitrix symbol is on the left breast.

  
[End Track]

  
"Whoa! A diamond girl? Now that's useful!" grinned Gwen in a serious, mature voice as she held up her hands then make fist, making crystal cracking sounds in each movement.

  
The drone continues attacking the civilians then turns to spot a police officer trying to help a man recovering from the blast. It bends down and grabbed the police then held him up as the triangle icon on its forehead start beeping.

  
"Leave him alone!" shouted Gwen, thus catching the drone's attention and turns its head to Gwen. "Try on picking someone your own size!" she frowned.

  
The drone scanned her body thoroughly before spotting the Omnitrix symbol and locked on her. The drone dropped the police officer and fired its laser at Gwen, blasting her away and crashed on a RV then got blasted again by the laser, creating an explosion. The drone began to march toward the remains then Gwen emerged from it as she tears the debris apart with her bare hands, which shapeshift into sword-like blades.

  
"Crystal blades...rocks!" she grinned.

  
"Petrosapien can control and generate crystal formation in many ways. She can even shape-shift her body and--WATCH OUT!" warned Omni as the drone fired its laser, blasted Gwen across the street and slide on the pavement hard.

  
The drone stomped toward Gwen as she recovered and glared at the drone, shape-shifted her hands into blades then dash toward the drone and swung her blade but it jumped high in the air, spun its legs in helicopter fashion then dropped itself on Gwen, crushing her beneath its weight.

  
"Ugh! Now that smarts!" moaned Gwen as the drone back away, grab and picked her up then grabbed her arm and attempts to tear her apart. "Uggh! Let...go...of my hand!" she yelled as she formed her blade and destroyed the drone's claws, causing it to retaliate and threw her into the house, leaving a hole on the wall then Gwen stood up and glared at the drones, thus lighting up her eyes. The drones start firing lasers and she start running around, evading it.

  
"Gwen, thrust your hands out!" ordered Omni as Gwen evade another laser blast that shattered the street then she thrust her hand and fired a crystal shard that stabbed the drone's torso.

  
"Projectiles! Cool!" smiled Gwen as she gazed at her hand then she start thrusting her hands one after another, firing a barrage of crystal projectiles that stabbed the drone's torso and forced it to stumble back until it's torso is full of crystal and got very banged up. "Ready to give up?" she asked and the drone replies by firing its laser cannon again and she dodge rolled to her right before getting on her knee.

  
"I'll take that as a no." she said as she ready her blades and jumped toward the drone but it fired a full-charge energy beam at point-blank, sending her impacting and exploding on a house.

  
The drone move in and Gwen emerged bang-up but seems to have regenerated then move in to attack again before immediately forced to rise up her arms as the drone fired its cannon again. The beam struck her arms and start surging wildly, sending it blasting on random area before ceasefire and she got knocked back a bit. She gazed at her arm in marvel.

  
"Of course. The power of refraction..." she said, now realizing what to do then approach the drone again. "Let's go, ugly! Hit me with your best shot!" taunted Gwen as she pointed at her chest, telling it to shoot her there.

  
The drone accept her taunt and fired its energy cannon again but this time, Gwen extend her hands out, shape-shift into crystal-dish-like shield and caught the beam, channeling the energy through her hands as the energy leaks and rotated around her hands gloriously. Many people and officers gathered around as they witnessed the turnabout.

  
"What comes around goes around!" grunted Gwen as she closed her crystal dish forward and channel all the beams on one point then redirect the energy beam with double the output, engulfed the drone and propelled it to the sky before the beam disburse and shred the drone into two before exploding. Gwen un-do her crystal shield then gazed at her hands before looking at the people.

  
"Alright! Who's next!?" she asked with eagerness as her eyes glowed neon-green.

  
"What is that thing?" asked a man.

  
"S-She's a living crystal...thing." said a woman.

  
"Uh... Thank you for saving us?" asked the police.

  
"Not a problem. Now if you'll excuse me..." Gwen swung her hands down, extend her fingers to grew length and width that propelled her to the sky then retract her fingers as she descend down the other side of the neighborhood, disappearing from people's sight.

  
Back at the Chimera Wrath, the Bioid approached Vilgax and gave the report.

  
"MISSION FAILED!? How is it possible?!" exclaimed Vilgax in rage. Suddenly the life support system sparked violently by his high adrenaline rush and he's having a stroke. The medical bots went to work and managed to stabilize his heart. Vilgax gasped and coughed in pain as the Bioid resumed the report.

  
"Reports stated that a Petrosapien took out the drone. And we know they are extinct… Someone had attained the Omnitrix." said the Bioid.

  
"Hissss... Whoever found that Omnitrix and prevents me, Vilgax the Conqueror, from obtaining it and achieved complete galactic conquest will hang on my trophy wall!" swore Vilgax.

  
Outside of Earth's orbit, a less-larger warship approached toward Earth, cloaked. In the Command Bridge, a silhouetted figure was observing the monitor patiently and curiously.

  
"Hmph hmph... My, my. Vilgax parked his ship on Earth? I wonder why..." chuckled a mysterious man then a large bulked figure stepped forward.

  
"My Lord, shall I send the scouts to investigate what Vilgax is looking for?" asked the being.

  
"Proceed. If it's the Omnitrix, we better get it first before Vilgax the Malice does." the man said as he squint his eyes slightly.

  
In the next morning, Gwen was eating her cereal while watching the morning news.

  
"Last night, there was a mysterious attack of some unidentified mechanical creature and the police forces were unable to stop it until another mysterious creature arrives, this time a woman made of crystal. This woman destroyed the robot and vanished in the dark of the night." reported the female reporter. As the report continues, Gwen slurp her milk and Omni appears on the table, drinking her own cup of orange (data, obviously).

  
"You learn very quickly on the Petrosapien form." said Omni.

  
"All thanks to you." smiled Gwen as she takes the bowl to the sink and washed them. She then head up to her bedroom; closed the door and locks it. She sat down on her bed and glared at Omni.

  
"What?" she asked.

  
"You haven't answered my question yesterday. Why do you want my grandfather?" she asked.

  
"It's not who I wanted, it's who I'm entrusted to." she corrected her.

  
"Entrusted for what?!" asked Gwen.

  
"My creator, the one who build this Omnimatrix, send me to Planet Earth because I was entrusted to your grandfather. The reason why is because he is a PLUMBER." she explained.

  
"Why does a super-watch want a guy who fixes toilets?" asked Gwen in bewilderment.

  
"No! Not plumbers. PLUMBERS! Your grandfather is an Intergalactic Police Force." she corrected her and Gwen grew wide-eyed in shock then frowned deeply.

  
"No! That's not true! Grandpa Max is a retired plumber who starts living with us ever since Grandma Verdona died!" cried Gwen as she stood up and swung her hands to reflect her denial.

  
"You didn't know? I wasn't fully updated with the PLUMBERS database or anything except whom am I entrusted to." said Omni.

  
"This cannot be true... Grandpa Max... This is too much..." panted Gwen as she stroke her forehead softly.

  
"I'm sorry. Had I known the secrecy, I shouldn't tell you..." she bowed her head in shame.

  
"..." Gwen remains zoned-out as the camera zoomed out slowly.

  
Alien Biography #1: Pyronite

  
Ahem... Greeting, fellow viewers, who comes across the galaxy to study about the planets, nature and inhabitants. I am your guide, Zennith. Today, let's start with... Pyronite.

  
The home world of Pyronite is not a planet, but a star. It is known as Pyros. Simple name, actually. The star is filled with active volcanoes that endlessly erupts and has countless river of molten lava cut through endless fire-singed tundra. It is definitely not a perfect vacation spot for those who aren't resilient to extremely high temperature.

  
The locals are the Pyronite, humanoid sentient made of molten rocks and fires. They build their homes using volcanic rock materials to supports the lava flow and protect against falling rocks that ejects from the volcano's top. Because they hardly had visitors, Pyronites spends most of their society by mastering their pyrokinetic abilities. How they master it?

  
Why, by constructing vehicles and gimmicks to traverse across the extreme environments. I once named them via Galvan tongue but I also like the Human names. Dirt bikes, buggy, sail surfer, glider, and all the best sport. It's not just for fun; it's their way of mastering their techniques.

  
The Pyronite's flames can reach to the level of a supernova and can easily obliterate any planets but they chose not to. Like the metaphor of Human, Pyronites have fiery passion in their hearts and rather not become a destructive force of nature. This is why the parents never take their toddlers on other planets, because their tantrum will make them produce a supernova-like explosion. Whoo! Thinking of it makes me sweat, ha ha ha!

  
The mating tradition of Pyronite is somewhat similar to Humans and they reproduce the same way. Sadly, Pyronite cannot interbreed with other life-forms. Trust me; it's not HOT to make out with a living fireball.

  
According to historical document, Pyros once had war with Planet Piscciss but not much detail is known. Albedo once studied the Pyronite and learns that if the Pyronite attains 100% mastery of their powers, they'll naturally evolve into an Ultimate Pyronite. If a baby can create supernova explosion and an adult can even make volcano erupts at will, imagine an Ultimate Pyronite? A global warming, that's what I imagine.

  
However, the Pyronite aren't the only locals on Pyros. Orbiting around the star are the most vicious and fierce creatures known as Crustacean Rocanus. Rocanus is a jointed word for rock and volcanoes. These vicious beasts resemble a cross between crustacean and the Earth's rhinoceros and their diet is Pyronite. Yes, the Pyronite are the prey of Crustacean Rocanus, thus they are completely immune to fire and lava, and their own saliva can extinguish their flames, leaving them powerless and be devoured by their powerful jaws. Their appendages allow them to dig through molten rocks and can survive heavy impacts.

  
The Crustacean Rocanus resembles asteroids when orbiting Pyros. When it's feeding time, they change course and crash into the surface like a meteor then hunt down the Pyronite. Once they're full, they ride the solar flare back to orbit and thus, the cycle of life.

  
There's rumors that if an Ultimate Pyronite ever surface, the Crustacean Rocanus will joint itself with others to hyper-evolve into a centipede-like monster with drill-like appendages and saliva cannon-like maws known as Ultimate Crustacean Rocaus. Talk about desperation to eat. Kinda like how Albedo gets when we're out of Chili Fries. Ho oh oh oh!

  
Well, that's all for Alien World Biology. See you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> The original creator of this story was Lodoozaru23, he has given me permission to take over the story and change it to fit my ideas.


End file.
